


happy endings

by hopelessginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Temporary Character Death, i can't write long paragraphs for my life, i'm very sad, let dean say fuck, no beta we die like cas, so I wrote a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessginger/pseuds/hopelessginger
Summary: Dammit, Cas. Couldn’t just fucking stay alive, could he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've actually published a fic, so please be gentle lol. Despair made me sob, so I wrote the happy ending that I both want and don't expect to actually get. Enjoy!

_No_.

He couldn’t just be gone. He _couldn’t_ be. Not when Dean didn’t even have a chance to tell him... _fuck_.

Dean wrapped his arms around his knees, curling in on himself, trying to disappear. His hand brushed against something wet on his shoulder. _Fuck_ , it was blood. _His_ blood.

Staring at the sticky red that now painted his fingers, Dean felt his emotional control break down. Once the tears started falling, he couldn’t stop them. He was shaking and gasping for air like a damn _fish_ before he finally pulled himself together.

 _Dammit_ , Cas. Couldn’t just fucking stay alive, could he?

Dean pushed himself up and wiped his eyes, ignoring the insistent trembling of his hands. Cas would come back. He _always_ came back. Dean would stop at nothing to bring him home, even if it meant marching into angel purgatory and killing that damn black goop with his bare hands.

So Dean fought. He called Sam back, and they fought together, Jack by their side. And they saved the fucking world. Again.

They killed God, fucking _finally_ , and then all the rest of those damn cosmic beings that had been messing with them and their fucking free will. _Including_ the Empty, that rat bastard.

People started appearing as soon as Chuck and the rest of them poofed out, and eventually, all seven billion humans were returned to earth. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

Eileen showed up at the bunker almost immediately. She and Sam practically ran to each other, fucking Hallmark style. They were giggling between kisses, holding each other like they were afraid one of them might disappear again. _So that’s what a happy ending looks like_.

Dean looked away, feeling his eyes well up. He turned around, planning to give them some privacy, but his knees buckled at the sight in front of him.

At the top of the library steps, Castiel stood tall. He was as good as new, tan trench coat billowed around him, dark hair stuck up in odd places. He looked like Dean’s happy ending.

“Dean?”

Oh, how he missed that voice.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean blurted out the words that had been stuck in his vocal cords since he watched his favorite angel turn to goo.

“I love you too.”


End file.
